


Stay With You

by OhMyGawdLookAtHer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Galra Sickness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, but you know, keith throws up a lot, like a lot, well three times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGawdLookAtHer/pseuds/OhMyGawdLookAtHer
Summary: "Ah, the poor bugger." Coran had sighed, forcing himself to look away from the blue-red rashes that littered Keith's body: his neck, the back of his left ear, his arms, his left knee and his back. "Looks to me the boy's caught a very common Galra illness."Sickfic! Keith catches a very common Galran flu but because of being half human, it causes Keith to become extremely weak and ill. To make matter worse, there's a power shortage in the castle, leaving the healing pods useless, but Allura has a plan: while the rest of the paladins venture off with their lions to find the ingredients for an alien herbal remedy, Lance and Coran stay at the castle; Coran to try and fix the shortage and Lance...Well, Lance is left to play doctor for his boyfriend.





	Stay With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, a few things before you go on to read, I wrote this very late at night and it's probably not the best but I thought it was good enough for you guys to see. :)
> 
> Also, I might make some changes with this story? Like maybe, write more detail in and create a more developed plot?
> 
> Anwyway, hope you enjoy! <3

****Keith was sick.

Keith was really sick.

Keith was so sick that he was essentially bed-ridden, which was where he was at the moment; shakily sat on his bed, with his boyfriend's favourite purple lion-printed blanket spread across his lap, ruffled by Keith's impatient fidgeting. Keith sat, gagging down his own sick, as his fingers twirled through the blanket, gripping the material so tightly that his fingers began to pale.

A brown jacket carelessly splayed across the floor caught his eye.

Keith released the relentless hold he had on the blanket and with maximum strength, manoeuvred his way across the bed and stretched out his arm, fingers grasping for the familiar smooth jacket. With a satisfied huff, Keith dragged the jacket up onto the bed and without a second thought threw Lance's jacket over his shoulders, happily snuggling into the material. Keith even sneaked in a relieved sigh at the familiar scent of expensive aftershave.

"You need some private time there?"

Keith's head snapped toward the door, eyes wide like an animal caught in the midst of night. Keith hissed his head disagreed with his reflexes and began punishing him with a massive headache: pounding his head wide open.

"Ugh," Keith mumbled, pressing a hand against his head while his squinted eyes tried to make sense of the figure at the door.

"Lance?" He asked, the flame of embarrassment that danced around his pride simmered down by the intensity of a headache.

"Yeah, it's me, baby," Lance assured, making his way from the doorway and to Keith, but before he got there Keith began to mutter to himself.

"Are you okay?"

"The room..." Keith groaned his body began to rock back and forth; he gripped the blankets once again for stability. "It won't stop moving, Lance." Keith hissed, "It keeps rotating and moving and circling, and my head is just so... fuzzy." Keith drawled, eyes open but droopy and distant.

Lance rushed for the plastic cup on the bedside drawer and practically sprinted to the joint bathroom. Yanking the tap on and impatiently watching as the cup filled up with barely cold water.

"Lance!" Keith cried, panic heavily laced in his voice.

Never before had Keith cried out, but Keith had never gotten sick like this before.

 

_"Ah, the poor bugger." Coran had sighed, forcing himself to look away from the blue-red rashes that littered Keith's body: his neck, the back of his left ear, his arms, his left knee and his back._

_"Looks to me the boy's caught a very common Galra illness."_

_The younger paladins began to freak._

_"Oh no, no! What happens if Keith dies?" Hunk gasped, "He's not going to die right! Aw man, he can't die, what's gonna happen to Voltron?"_

_Hunk twirled around to shake Pidge's shoulders, shaking them in panic._

_"Keith can't die! He's like the coolest!"_

_Pidge sighed, and adjusted their glasses with a slight shake of their hand, "I'm sure Keith won't die," Pidge looked up at Coran, unsure._

_Shiro patted Lance's shoulder, quietly observing the teen quietly freaking out. "Keith's not going to die."_

_Lance nodded, his thumb slowly soothing Keith's itchy skin on the back of his hand. Keith looked at him, knowingly and weakly._

_"Aye, he won't. He would get better much quicker if it wasn't for that blasted power shortage, then we could pop him right into the healing pod and- ding, ding dong, the sickness is gone!" Coran_ cheered, _and then faltered at Keith's weakened glare._

_"Well, is there anything else we can do?" Allura asked with her arms crossed, standing tall._

_"Aside from letting Keith's Galran immune system do all the work then-"_

_"Half." Keith huffed, struggling to stand up._

_Lance gently eased him back down to his seat, looking back up at Coran, his eyebrows furrowed as his hands lingered on Keith's shoulders._

_"Please, Coran," Lance begged, his eyes flickering from Keith's weakened body to Coran. "There has to be something we can do to help, something to ease the rashes, stop the dizziness? What about the throwing up? Anything for-"_

_Shiro patted Lance's shoulder again, remaining looking at Coran._

_"Well, there are some meals we could feed to him?" Coran shrugged, then visibly brightened up, "Oh there are some ingredients that can strengthen the immune system and dull the itchy witchy sensation!" Coran clapped his hands together, already starting to mumble out in a foreign language._

_"Would it be possible to collect that stuff as soon as... well, now?" Allura asked, fingers itching at her side to rush the_ paladins _to a_ mall _, space hospital, something..._

_"Oh yes! I can get the list done straight away, we'll have to make a trip to another mall, and maybe a few planets... simple enough!" Coran smiled._

_Allura nodded, unfolding her arms and placing her hands on her hips, chin raised._

_"Alright Paladins, you heard Coran. Shiro can go with Hunk to the mall while Pidge and I will attend some planets, Coran, would you be able to stay here and defend the castle while we're gone? Perhaps take a look at the main power, see what you can do?"_

_Coran nodded, saluting the princess and already skidding his way down the hall, the paladins and the princess watched, mildly amused._

_"Right then, shall we be off?" Allura smiled, the paladins nodded and rushed off to their lions but not before saying goodbye to Keith._

_"Oh, and Lance," Allura glanced behind her with a sweet smile. "Take good care of him while we're gone, he'll be back to normal before you know it!"_

_Lance nodded eagerly, a large grin, wide and cocky._

_"Don't you worry, princess, I'm the best. Period."_

 

Guilt and anxiety filled Lance's gut as he ran back to Keith's side, neglecting the running tap.

With one hand against Keith's back, stabilising the boy, Lance pressed the cup to his lips, encouraging Keith to sip from the cup.

"C'mon, it'll help." Lance urged, feeling a great sense of achievement burn in his chest as Keith took a slow, purposeful sip.

Keith's hand wavered in the air as he tried to focus on one object. Lance followed his hazy gaze, whispering an almost silent 'oh'.

"One second," Lance muttered, pressing a quick, hasty kiss against Keith's sweat drenched forehead as he carefully placed the full plastic cup on the drawer, he reached for the notorious plastic bowl, lovingly labelled as. 'Sick Bowl', which was kindly donated to him by Coran.

Keith mumbled, well, groaned, in reply, his breathing getting heavier and more desperate by the minute.

Lance hushed him, passed the bowl over to Keith, who gripped onto the edges of the bowl and suddenly lurched forward; hacking up everything he's ever eaten. Lance attempted to ignore the bitter smell and focused on gently rubbing circles into his boyfriend's back as Keith gagged up Hunk's goo replica of scrambled egg.

Lance winced, using his free hand to gently pull Keith's hair back, and with precision and skill only a person with younger siblings would know, tied Keith's hair back.

"Shh," Lance cooed, pressing light kisses against the back of Keith's neck, "Hunk and Coran are whipping you up medicine as we speak."

He laughed, "Puke, in your case."

Keith snorted into the bowl, a smile gracing his face. Well, until he suddenly needed to throw up once more.

"Okay! Okay!" Lance smirked as he continued soothing Keith with his back rubs. "Maybe not one of my best jokes, but it wasn't that sickening, right?"

Keith burst out into croaky laughter, shoulders shaking with effort as he clung to the bowl, his eyes scrunched up.

Lance beamed with pride.

"Lance, I am currently vomiting my guts up," Keith huffed with his lips twitching a smile, he chuckled to himself. "Not the best time to make me laugh."

Keith looked up at Lance with a grin, only for it to soften into a sweet smile as Lance drenched the cloth and pressed the cool hand towel against his burning forehead.

Keith's hand slowly made its way to Lance's, his fingers loosely gripped onto the blue sleeve. Lance smiled.

"Sorry," Lance raised one eyebrow; a sly grin crept onto his face, removing the cloth. "I guess my jokes were a bit... ill-timed."

Keith cackled, his face flushed red and his head flung back while he barked out laughing, his whole body trembling and shaking. Lance laughed with him, softly chuckling to himself.

"That one wasn't even funny, Keith." Lance smiled, brushing loose strands away from Keith's face.

Keith rolled his eyes and leant back, resting his head, and entire body, against Lance, curling up to the taller boy with a snort.

"Well, at least we know what happens when I get sick, I go delusional and think your lame jokes are funny." Keith closed his eyes, hands still holding the sick bowl away from his body.

Keith peeked up at Lance, a pout forming on his lips.

"Can you put my bowl away for me?"

Lance shook his head, smiling as he grabbed the sick bowl from Keith, after gently easing the other boy back into the bed's pillows.

"Thank you," Keith whispered, already tugging the blankets closer to his chin, eyes fluttering closed.

Lance opened his mouth to respond, only to watch as Keith immediately fell asleep.

Lance closed his mouth and smiled, turning around to exit the room, stopping at the doorway and glancing back at the sleeping figure.

"Sleep tight, babe."

Lance walked away, not knowing that behind him, Keith smiled and curled up tighter in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments below, anything is cool: suggestions for this story, a quick 'hey!' or whatever you like. :)


End file.
